criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Ulog
|First = |Appearances = |Last = |Count = 4 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = false |C9App = true |ImageSize = |AppID = Ulog |FanArt = }} was a dwarven member of the Knights of Requital. As an NPC he was played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance On the final night of his life he dressed for stealth, wearing plain dark clothing with a dark green-brown cloak. Personality Ulog had a strong sense of justice and was driven to prove his wife's innocence, even to the point of desperation. Ulog seemed to have tunnel vision in terms of The Knights of Requital's mission, willing to put his own goals above everything else. Ulog was more lenient towards violence than many of his comrades and when worse came to worst he was not above flying into a murderous rage. Biography Background Ulog stated that he used to run with some pretty shifty lot and that he had a long past of breaking and entering , and burglary. Ulog claimed that his wife Lliana was arrested six months ago while shopping in the Pentamarket. Two bandits involved in a stabbing ran into her, casting suspicion on Iliana in addition to the bandits. In his story, the High-Richter Dayana Prucine sentenced her to 20 years in the Umber Dungeon without a trial. Ulog made a speech to The Knights of Requital that spoke of his disgust at and hatred of the High Richter, who had imprisoned his wife, Iliana without cause and refused to reverse her decision. Having tailed the Mighty Nein and seeing their skills, he later approached Beauregard and Fjord to attend a meeting at midnight of the 5th of Fessuran 826 P.D. He wanted to recruit the group into helping the Knights of Requital in a mission to removing a few cancerous members within the protective Dwendalian Empire that had been abusing and corrupting the system . Ulog was upset when Jester arrived late to fetch him for the heists. He was further infuriated when her approach to smuggling him into the Tri-Spire involved using prat falls to pass him off as a comedian. Ulog joined the party on both heists: Lord Sutan's house and the High-Richter's home. On the first heist, he was quite a help for the group, disarming traps and helping Nott. He was there when the party fought the Rug of Smothering, but didn't do much in the fight. At the High-Richter's home, however, he was more reckless, as he immediately ran off, trying to find any documents regarding his wife's case. When he managed to find a parchment he learned that the accusation was indeed false and that Prucine wanted to make an example out of Iliana. This made the dwarf furious and when the High-Richter caught them heading downstairs he handed the document about Iliana to Caleb, then launched himself into Prucine. After tackling her, he detonated a fireball, killing them both. Thuron appeared to recognize Ulog's name, implying that there was more to Ulog than he let on. Notable Items *''Necklace of Fireballs'' that only had a single yellowish amber-orange bead hanging off of its golden chain. *Thieves' Tools Trivia *On Talks Machina, Travis theorized that Ulog was a double agent working for the Crownsguard. Given Ulog's suicide attack on High Richter Prucine, this was likely not the case. *His life savings amounted to 513 gold, 21 silver, and 302 copper pieces. References Category:The Knights of Requital